A Different Dawn
by Anjirika
Summary: Edward was too late at the end of 'Twilight' and he couldn't suck the venom out of Bella. As a result she turned into a vampire and her future is entirely different.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they are the property of Stephanie Meyer and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and your) amusement. I am getting nothing out of this save for some fun.

Summary: Edward couldn't suck the venom out of Bella at the end of Twilight and she becomes a vampire like him. What happens next is anyone's guess. Victoria is still on the loose, Edward has to deal with the guilt of not being able to 'save' Bella in time, both Charlie and Renee are reeling from the loss of their daughter and while Angela and Jessica are reeling from the loss of their friend the Quileute tribe is contemplating what to do about the broken treaty.

A/N: I haven't written a fanfiction for quite a while and even though I'm trying to write my own original work this story has been floating around in my brain for quite awhile. The bolded parts will be Bella's point of view always and they will usually begin and end the chapter. Please be kind this is my first _Twilight _fic and it completely rewrites the following three books….so if you review, and I hope that you do, I ask you to be kind.

* * *

—**A DIFFERENT DAWN—**

Chapter One: The Turning of Bella Swann

**I was on fire. I couldn't figure out what was going on or which way was up or down. The last thing that I remembered was the sounds of something being ripped apart and the image of Edward, my love saying that he was going to make the pain go away. But it didn't go away. The pain didn't go away. **

"What am I going to do?" asked Edward as he stared at the writhing form of his dear Bella who was lying on the couch in the Cullen home. "Carlisle I was supposed to protect her! I couldn't protect her!"

"You should have," Rosalie agreed sharply. "Because of you getting to close to this…human…we're all in danger now."

"Rose,"

"No Emmett," Rosalie snapped angrily. "We're going to have to disappear! And Bella's father is a police officer; he's never going to stop chasing us."

"Rosalie…"

"No Carlisle! I like living in Forks. Emmett and I were going to graduate in a couple months. We were going to be able to move on from that small town happily. Now we're going to have to disappear. And it's not fair on any of us."

"Rosalie," Esme began with a calming presence. "Alice saw this."

"All the more reason for Edward to have stayed away from her,"

"Now Rosalie that's not fair," Alice piped up.

"Don't tell me what's fair," Rosalie snapped. "Do you know what's going to happen?"

Alice sighed and shook her head. Try as she might she couldn't force a vision to come. Too many decisions had yet to be made. She could tell that Charlie was at a loss and that Renee hadn't gotten Bella's message yet and wouldn't for a couple more hours. She closed her eyes and cast out a wider net trying to catch a vision of anyone in Forks who was thinking of Bella and she stumbled upon the thoughts of one Jacob Black.

"What was that!?" exclaimed Edward as he reflectively read Alice's mind. "Alice,"

"We're going to have to deal with the Quileute's sooner rather than later," Alice stated with a worried look to her petite face. "Carlisle they know that Bella has been dating Edward, and they have already begun to suspect that…" she paused and looked at the unconscious Bella. "…this has happened."

"How?" asked Jasper as he subtly began to calm down the rising emotions of all in the room.

"Charlie called Billy." Alice explained. "He thought that Bella would go to the reservation first seeing how it was so late at night that we left. And when she wasn't there,"

"They put two and two together," Carlisle finished with a heavy sigh.

"Well now what are we going to do?" asked Rosalie. "The stupid _dogs _are going to be after us."

"Now Rose," Carlisle began. "We don't know if any of them have turned,"

"It doesn't matter if any of them have turned." Rosalie pointed out. "They could go to Charlie and tell him the truth. What do you think _that _will do? If Charlie knows then the entire state will know in a week and then we'll have real problems on our hands."

"You mean the Volutri," Carlisle stated with a nod. "Yes they could be a problem."

"But we won't know for a while," Alice assured. "There's nothing that we can do now."

And so the Cullens waited. They had spent most of the first day of Bella's transformation driving back to Forks in the hopes that they could do something and they all hoped that they wouldn't get a surprise visit from Charlie or anyone else. And it was while they waited that Alice received a vision."

"We don't have much time," she stated. "Bella's mom is coming to Phoenix. She thinks that Bella's staying at her old house and when she doesn't find Bella there she's going to freak out."

"So we have to do something," Edward suggested wanting to take his mind off of the pain that Bella was going through. "We have to leave a note saying…"

"…saying what?" asked Rosalie in the same tone. "Hey Mom, I've been turned into a vampire. See you around…like that's going to fly."

"Actually I was thinking along the lines of 'Edward followed me to Phoenix, we've made up and decided to run away together,' it's not perfect but it'll have to do for now."

"It's a good plan," Carlisle agreed. "And it will buy us a great deal of time where Bella's family and the Quileute's are concerned."

"But there is still Victoria," Esme pointed out. "She's gone for now,"

"But that doesn't meant that she won't come back." Carlisle stated. "We will have to do what we can."

Edward turned to Alice. "How much time until Renee gets to Phoenix?"

Alice paused and focused on the vision. "She's taking the first flight out of Jacksonville which is noon their time…that gives us about nine hours and there's a flight leaving at 8AM today and that's only a two hour flight. Plenty of time for me to do this."

Esmee shook her head. "No. I'll fly to Phoenix. You need to stay here in case another vision hits."

And so Esme left leaving the rest of the Cullens to play the waiting game. Three hours later she called saying that the letter was in place and that she'd wait until Renee got there. The hours passes slowly and when Renee finally did come home to a house that looked like it had hadn't been lived in she freaked and called Charlie.

Back in Forks Alice had another vision. "They're going to sit still for now," she stated as the vision came and went. "They're not happy that Bella's 'run off' but they're going to wait a couple days to see if she calls…though they are going to go to the police and put out a bolo for Bella's car which is in our garage…"

"So what do we do?" asked Carlisle.

Edward, without turning away from Bella answered for Alice. 'We wait until Bella wakes up. We wait for another day and see what she'll be like as a newborn."

**After who knows how much time the pain finally began to lessen. The fire ebbed from my veins and I began to hear snippets of conversation. I caught the names of people that I knew but it was Edward's voice that became a life line for me. It anchored me to myself and I began to pull out of the fire…finally it disappeared completely and I opened my eyes. **

"**Bella?" asked Edward drawing my gaze to him. "Bella are you…"**

"**Me?" I asked as I sat up noticing for the first time that all the Cullens were watching me. "Yeah, I think. So what…" **

**I stopped myself in the middle of the sentence as everything came back to me in a flash. "James?" **

"**Dead," Carlisle assured. "But—"**

"**Oh Bella I am so sorry," Edward stated in a pained voice. "I am so sorry that this happened to you."**

**And that's when I caught a reflection of myself in the darkened window. I was beautiful and I was a vampire.**

* * *

A/N2: So I don't know where I'm going next and I'm dealing with school essays and exams so the next update might be a while in coming, but I promise you that I will get something out soonish…


	2. Chapter 2

"**Bella?" Edward repeated my name and I turned to look at him. "I'm sorry." **

"**Why are you sorry?" I asked, I couldn't understand what he was apologizing for. **

"**I failed you." **

"**I'm one of you," I countered. "This is wonderful. It's the start of something eternal." **

"**It could be the start of something much worse," Carlisle interjected and I was forced to listen to the truth. **

...

Carlisle explained what had transpired and for the first time, Bella realized what her transformation would mean. "I won't be able to see my mother again," she lamented. "Or my father..."

"Wait a minute," Rosalie interjected, a thought suddenly occurring to her. "Why isn't Bella more..."

"Like a new born?" asked Carlisle with a nod. "I was thinking the same thing myself."

Bella was confused. "I don't understand."

"Most newborns cannot control their hunger," Esme explained. "It is surprising my dear that you appear to be so unchanged."

"Maybe that's Bella's power," Alice offered.

"Are you not hungry?" Edward asked. "No feeling like you need to kill something?"

They all watched Bella as she did a mental inventory of herself but she shook her head. "Nothing seems strange."

"Then she should call her family," Alice pointed out. "Let them know that she's alive."

...

**Calling my family was the last thing that I wanted, I didn't want to hear the pain in their voices when I lied to them and said that I had no idea when I would be home. But for the sake of my new family I did as I was told. Mom was bad. She freaked on me and said that I was too young to be running off. I tried to tell her that I loved Edward but she wasn't hearing me. "Mom," I interrupted. "I'm going to call Dad now. When you've calmed down enough to realize that this is my life and my future then you can e-mail me. If you can be happy for me then we can talk but until that happens, I'm not calling back and don't you dare come to find me." **

**I slammed down the phone and was taken aback when it broke. "Newborn reflex," Emmett stated as he walked past. "You'll get used to it." **

**I shook my head. It wasn't the physical strength that surprised me. It was the emotional strength. **

"**Are you okay?" asked Edward. He had been sitting in the same room as I the entire time and now he was standing beside me. "Bella?"**

"**I don't know," I answered truthfully. "I don't know where that came from." **

"**Emmett said," **

"**It's not the physical strength," I argued. "I basically told my mother off. I can't believe I did that." **

**Edward sighed. "You've changed." **

**I looked at him fearfully. "Do you still love me?"**

**Edward nodded. "Of course. Now come on, you need to call your father." **

...

Charlie took the news better than his ex wife and Bella managed to keep her feelings under control even when he said that his little girl was too young to be running off with a boy. When they hung up, Bella felt a huge sense of loss. The little time that she had spent with her father had not been enough and now she wondered if she would ever get to know him.

"Call Jacob Black," he told as they were saying their goodbyes.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"He's worried about you," Charlie answered. "Actually he said that his father was the one worried but I think that that is just a front."

"Okay Dad, I'll call him."

"I love you Bells,"

"I love you too Dad." Bella hung up the phone much more carefully and looked to Edward. "I have one more call that I need to make."

...

"**She can't," Rosalie argued. "Those dogs," **

"**If Jacob wants to talk to Bella," Alice argued on my behalf. "Then she needs to talk to them. He's just found out about us and his lineage. He's going to act as the mediator. If he hears from Bella that she wasn't turned on their land then..." **

"**Then what?" asked Jasper. **

"**Then things should turn out alright," Alice assured looking at me. "So do what you have to do Bella." **

...

"I can't believe you changed Bella," Jacob stated.

"It's not like I had a choice,"

"But you are happy with it aren't you?"

"I love Edward,"

"But the blood sucker,"

"Jacob please,"

Jacob sighed. "Sorry," he apologized. "You have to give me a bit of slack. I just found out about all this."

"I know," Bella admitted. "It's rather hard to get used to."

"You have a long time to figure it out," Jacob answered and after an awkward laugh he fell silent. "You know," he continued after the pause. "I could have loved you."

"What?" asked Bella not sure she had heard right. "You what?"

"I'm not going to say it again," Jacob stated, confirming in an indirect way that Bella had been right in what she thought that she had heard. "But I just wanted you to know..."

"Jacob..."

"If you say that this happened in your old town,"

"It did," she assured. "I swear it."

"I'll let the elders know."

"Thank you Jacob..."

After Jacob wished her well Bella hung up the phone wondering what was going to happen next.

...

**They say that humans have an imperfect memory, but as a vampire I remembered everything. I remembered Edward teaching me to feed. I remembered the Cullens moving to yet another new home so as to not arise suspicion in Forks. I remembered Edward and I making love for the first time and I remember him asking me to marry him. I remember the utter relief when Victoria was caught and the relief I felt when Alice told us that the Volturii knew nothing of Jacob and his kind. I remember every day with my new family and as the years of my youth faded into twilight, my eternity dawned and for that, I was ever grateful. **

-END-

_Author's Note: I never thought that I'd finish this, but I swore to myself that I would finish all my stories even if it was a little coda at the end so here it is people, the end to my little AU story. I know that it's probably not what you were expecting— it's certainly not what I was expecting, but the story is finished and for that I am happy. I hope you are happy too!_


End file.
